Renamon (Tamers)
right|thumb|300px|[[help:contents|Renamon]] Renamon is a Digimon, the Digimon partner of Rika in the Digimon Tamers season. Unlike the other Rookie Digimon, Renamon is a mature Digimon with experience and a jaded view on life. As she shows it, there are two things she lives for: to battle her foes and to protect Rika. Renamon's Digivolution was inspired from the Kitsune and other fox spirits of Asian myth. Her name may be derived from Renard, the French word for Fox and the folktale character, Renard the Fox. Her name was originally to be Lunamon, implying some connection to the Moon (which is an element of almost all her Digivolution sequences). At first, Renamon's view on humans was that they were used for aiding Digimon in Digivolution. Rika thought that Digimon were just fighting machines. The two had a distant relationship. But as time passed, the two saved each other on many occasions and their friendship grew stronger. It reached its zenith when it enabled the final Bio-mergance that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. Evolution * Fresh (Baby) - Reremon * Baby (In-Training) - Viximon * Child (Rookie) - Renamon * Adult (Champion) - Kyubimon/Youkomon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Taomon/Doumon * Ultimate (Mega) - Sakuyamon/Priestressmon/Kuzuhamon Abilities Renamon can warp light around her, able to turn invisible and possibly even to teleport. Combined with her agility and strength, she fights like a fictional ninja in some respects. Her strength is in her speed and agility, although none of her forms should be considered physically weak Attacks * Fox Leaf Arrowhead (Diamond Storm): Creates energy leaves (or pale blue diamond shards as seen in the anime) that pierce a opponent. * Wisteria Punch (Power Paw): Punches and kicks enemies with flaming fists and feet. * Kohenkyo: Switches places with opponents to confuse them. * Fox Spin Kick (Rapid Kick)- Rapidly kick the foe. * Fox Dancing Kick (Flying Kick)- does a kick in mid-air. * Fox Change Void - same as Kohenkyo * Fox Flash Attack- quick attack with her claws. Voice Actors * Yuka Imai - Japanese voice actor * Mari Devon - English voice actor * Olaf Reichmann - German voice actor Important Events Digimon Tamers Renamon became Rika's partner after she received her D-Power. During her time with Rika, she battled Lynxmon, Fugamon, and Allomon before Digivolving to Kyubimon to defeat Dokugumon. Renamon has been Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. Fandom In Digimon fandom, it is speculated that Renamon, as a female Digimon, has a male counterpart named Renomon, with similar powers and Digivolution chain, though with slight differences (for instance, Renomon is depicted with a ponytail and samurai armguards in place of Renamon's gloves). Although usually strictly placed in the realm of lemon fanfiction, Renomon has proven to be so popular, he has begun to show up in more mundane fan-fiction and RPG groups. Rumour has it that Renamon had fallen in love with Takato's Digimon Guilmon or Ai and Mako's Digimon Impmon. Another common fandom pairing is Renamon with Rika. In one episode of Digimon, Renamon stated that Digimon have no gender; however most fans decry this is not true, and go to great lengths to prove this otherwise based upon instances in the show that they feel clearly depicts digimon as having gender. Toei, however, does not seem willing to detract or even comment on this statement. Trivia In the German version of Digimon Tamers produced for the channel RTLII, Renamon was made male, including being voiced by a man; although Digimon are officially genderless, most regions treat Renamon as female, with a female voice actor. This is sometimes considered awkward due to the issue of the Biomerge sequence, where Rika (a young girl) fuses with Renamon. According to some cards in the Digimon trading card game, Renamon is a Nightmare Soldier, a class of digimon that usually refers only to the servants of Myotismon. Why this is so is never explained in the series Category:Rookie Digimon